The present invention relates to an improved mechanism to the electronic control panel of treadmills, to more particularly, it refers to an effective mechanism that prevents liquid from dripping into the adjustable resistor and results in damages to the electronic circuitry and maintain the operating cycle of the electronic circuitry.
In terms of all current electronic operated treadmills, their electronic instrument control boards are all located at the most upper position of the handrail at the front side of the unit so that the user may conveniently look at the various exercise reference figures being displayed at any time, while the control button atop the control board may be utilized for changing the check item being displayed on the instrument board. On the electronic instrument control panel, a gliding slot with a motor speed-control button is installed, and the bottom of the speed-control button is engaged to the control lever of an adjustable resistor. As a result, when the speed-control button is shifted, it carries the control lever of the adjustable resistor for a synchronized movement to modify the operating cycle of the motor to further control the speed of the track.
The foregoing described motor speed-control button does not generate any inconvenience in the operation. The control lever of the adjustable resistor is located on the same surface at a 90 degree angle to where the gliding slot is located. As a result, liquids, especially referring to the exerciser's perspiration during exercising or an accidentally overturned beverage, tend to trickle down along the gliding slot following the speed-control button and the control lever, and drip onto the adjustable resistor to bring moisture to that electronic component which results in short-circuit and malfunction.